dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
XXXX
.hack//XXXX, pronounced "X-Fourth," is a manga version of Kite's adventures in the previous .hack//Games serialized in the .hack//GU: The World magazines. Individual manga volumes of the series will be available in late 2006. Story In XXXX Aura appears before Kite and Orca bearing the Twilight Bracelet. With an enigmatic message that "you have the power to resolve this" she gives the bracelet to Orca and vanishes. Skeith appears before Orca and Kite shortly after Orca receives the Twilight Bracelet from Aura. Orca attempts to fight Skeith, but Skeith renders all of his attacks useless and destroys him with his Data Drain attack. Before he can finish off Kite, Helba appears and drives the Phase off. Balmung works as an agent of Lios. He holds Kite responsible for the disappearance of Orca, and attempts to attack him in their first meeting, only stopping when BlackRose and Mistral step in to defend Kite. Confused he continues watching Kite from a distance. Much later, a stronger Kite encounters Skeith while in a field with BlackRose and Mistral. After a hard and mostly unsuccessful battle, Kite manages to unleash the power of the Bracelet, destroying Skeith. While Balmung confronts Kite after the defeat of Skeith, the human avatar of Cubia tracks down and destroys Innis. Lios observes this happening, and later shows Balmung a recording. The fight makes Cubia realize that he is not strong enough to defeat all the Phases alone, leading him to team up with Kite. Kite runs into Elk while wandering around in a field filled with Aromatic Grass. Elk thinks that Kite has come for the Aromatic Grass, to try to steal Mia from him. Before Kite can explain that it's a misunderstanding, Magus suddenly appears. Kite's first instinct is to use the Bracelet, but he decides not to since he was just warned by Lios that using it damaged The World. Kite tries to tell Elk to run away, but when Elk sees Magus destroying the field and its Aromatic Grass, he tries desperately to fight it. When he realizes all his attacks are useless Elk begins to panic. Magus prepares to Data Drain him but Balmung pulls him out of the way at the last moment. The worst effects of the Data Drain are avoided, but Elk is knocked unconscious. Balmung charges into battle, demonstrating the skill that made him known as one of The World's greatest players, but to no effect. Seeing Balmung about to share Orca's fate, Kite attacks Balmung, knocking him out of the way of Magus's attack. The next Data Drain is aimed at Kite, but Cubia drops into the way, launching his own counterattack which destroys Magus. Fidchell is easily defeated by the party of Kite, Balmung, and Cubia. Characters Returning Characters *Aura *Balmung *BlackRose *Cubia *Elk *Helba *Innis *Kite *Lios *Magus *Mia *Mistral *Morganna *Natsume *Orca New Characters Gallery image:Xxxxvol1.jpg|Volume 1 Image:XXXX2.jpg|Volume 2 Trivia *Due to contradictions with the original plotline of the games, XXXX is considered non-canon. category: .hack Conglomerate category: Manga category: Project .hack